「Pedazos」
by Souta-kun
Summary: Se había acabado, él ya no estaba y ahora estaba destrozado. Ya no había rastros de la existencia de él y pronto sólo quedarían pedazos de la suya.[ SEVERAL SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO FINAL/143 DEL MANGA. Enserio, no lo leías si no han leído esa parte del manga. Insinuación de KaneTsuki/shonen-ai ].


**Estoy llorando internamente desde que leí el puto capítulo a las una de la tarde.**

**Advertencia: Esto contiene SEVEROS spoilers del capítulo 143 del manga, también conocido como el último capítulo. NO lo leas a menos que ya hayas llegado a esa parte del manga o quieras cagarte la vida. También contiene insinuaciones homosexuales(?). Muy posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática a causa de falta de práctica ( si ven alguna díganme para arreglarlo porque hago revisiones a la rápida :c ) **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Ishida Sui, yo sólo ocupo sus personajes para inmortalizar a mi ship en una historia.**

* * *

Tsukiyama Shuu era un reconocido ghoul, no sólo por su increíble fuerza y su mente levemente torcida, su belleza era inigualable. Su piel era casi una porcelana apenas afectada por los rayos del sol, siempre suave y agradable a la vista, sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de una fem fatale, si los mirabas por mucho tiempo caerás en un hechizo mortal, con una expresión de seguridad que daba a entender que él era quien más se admiraba, y como si por su color su cabello no resaltara por sí mismo siempre estaba pulcramente limpio y sedoso. Seguramente si fuera un humano sería un modelo mundialmente conocido.

_Sí, Tsukiyama era toda una belleza que ocultaba su sádica naturaleza como ghoul y caníbal, ¿Pero de qué servía todo eso ahora?. _

Desde que conoció a Kaneki Ken su mundo se había vuelto un desastre. Al principio creía que solamente eran sus inaguantables deseos de devorarlo lo que mantenían la imagen del chico inmutable en su mente, pero al poco tiempo de que sus "citas" comenzaron una obsesión enfermiza se había formado en lo más profundo de su corazón por la amabilidad y nerviosa sonrisa del chico afectando así toda su lógica y reemplazándola por una que sólo se enfocaba en "Kaneki Ken". Y fue guiado por esa misma lógica a salvar al chico durante el incidente de Aogiri, un gourmet nunca se involucraría con unos simples mozos de una cafetería de tercera pero por él lo hizo, todo por salvarlo. Sabía que intervenir en los planes de esa organización era un riesgo excesivamente alto, pero a quién le importaría morir cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar nuevamente de su ansiado manjar, es más, era su oportunidad para acercarse aún más al pelinegro. Aunque cuando finalmente lo encontró no cabía en su sorpresa, sus fosas nasales aún recordaban a la perfección la mezcla tan única que producía el cuerpo del mitad-ghoul pero su apariencia era totalmente distinta. _Blanco_. Su mente estaba en blanco al igual que el cabello del menor, había sucumbido ante tanta belleza. Todo en él había cambiado, su apariencia, su actitud, incluso su personalidad pero él seguía deseándole inclusive más, mucho más, estaba a punto de caer en la insania de tan sólo imaginar lo difícil que sería tan sólo conseguir lamer su piel. Pobre de él, si tan sólo no hubiera sido cegado por su podrida obsesión no hubiera acabado así.

_Sí, él deseaba a Kaneki Ken. Pero nunca creyó que ese deseo sería su fin._

Probablemente si Rize lo viera en aquellos momentos quedaría asombrada ante su cambio. Ahora tenía un objetivo, un objetivo para pasar noches en vela, un objetivo que le dio un motivo, un motivo para sonreír, un motivo para vivir. Sí, seguramente si lo viera quedaría asombrada y se reiría de su patética vida. ¿Desde cuándo él, el gran gourmet, había quedado fascinado por un híbrido? Pero a él ya no le importaba, poco a poco el muchacho había echado raíces en su mente hasta que finalmente había logrado alcanzar el núcleo de su ser y apoderarse de el. Ya no sólo vivía para comer a Kaneki, él vivía para Kaneki.

_Sí, esa fue su sentencia de muerte. _

Él le había pedido, no, le había rogado que no se fuera, que no lo abandonara pero había sido inútil. Ken estaba más que decidido a salvar al resto, al resto menos a él. Efectivamente ese chico era su salvación de una aburrida vida como ghoul, pero la insana dependencia que había formado hacia él era su perdición, lo destruía poco a poco hasta el punto en que parecía una muñeca que sólo actuaba y era bonita para su dueño pero prefería cien, mil, un millón de veces eso a estar separado de él. Pero se había ido, se había acabado, él ya no estaba y ahora estaba destrozado. Si su querida amiga lo viera ahora quedaría espantada y no lo reconocería, el hermoso y siempre digno Tsukiyama Shuu era algo muy lejano a la imagen que daba en esos momentos, lo único que quedaba de él era el nombre. Su piel estaba toda magullada a causa de las ojeras que se habían formado bajo sus párpados de tanto, su cabello se encontraba sucio y maltratado habiendo perdido su forma tan característica de él,sus ojos antes tan atrayentes se encontraban sin vida alguna con los capilares al rojo vivo demostrando que había llorado por horas, lloró hasta que las lagrimas dejaron de caer mientras observaba el punto donde lo vio alejarse por última vez, y siguió llorando sin lágrimas. Lloró de dolor, lloró de impotencia, lloró porque sabía qué iba a pasar, lloró de arrepentimiento.

_Sí, Shuu tenía arrepentimientos. Y cargaría con ellos lo poco de tiempo que le quedaba. _

Se arrepentía, se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su vida. Ninguna de incluía haber matado, devorado, torturado e incluso haber jugado con su comida; él es, o por lo menos fue, un cocinero de fina calidad y eso era su más grande pasatiempo. Sus arrepentimientos eran, nuevamente, dirigidos hacía _aquella_ persona. Se arrepentía de haberlo conocido, se arrepentía de haber tomado interés en él, se arrepentía de haberlo tratado como un plato más, se arrepentía de no haberlo tratado como el caballero que era, se arrepentía de no haberse acercado más a él, se arrepentía de no haber llegado a ser su amigo, se arrepentía no de haber sido importante para él, se arrepentía de haber intentado destruir lo que lo hacía feliz, se arrepentía de desearlo tanto, se arrepentía de sus sentimientos, se arrepentía de quererlo tanto, se arrepentía de amarlo y nunca decírselo.

_Sí, Tsukiyama Shuu amaba a Kaneki Ken más que a cualquier otra cosa, ¿Pero qué importaba ahora?. _

Sólo quería morir pronto para encontrarse nuevamente con él, ¿Qué haría sin _su_ Kaneki-kun?. él ya no era nada, fue por su mismo amor que terminó hecho pedazos, por su mismo amor que entendió que aún le quedaba algo de sentido a su vida, por el mismo amor que lo perdió todo. Incluso a su propio amor.

* * *

**Pasé como seis horas intentando escribir esto, enserio. Se me hizo muy difícil entre todos los feels y las ideas que se aglomeraban en mi cabeza, agh no sabía qué escribir y qué no. Como siempre, el final no me ha gustado, se me da fatal esto de terminar una historia pero bueh ¿Qué le haré si no práctico?. **

**Ugh, pobre de mi Shuu~. Cuando vi el capítulo 143 demoré varias horas en enterarme que la cosa esa tirada en el piso era él, realmente quedó devastado por Ken so, ¿Porqué no escribir un fic cutre sobre eso?. Jo, espero haber captado el sentimiento de la escena ; ; me cuesta bastante plasmar lo que tengo en mente a las palabras pero me esforcé esta vez~. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño aporte al fandom ; v ; / / va a seguir llorando por su Trashiyama. **


End file.
